New Found Fame
by girlygirl34
Summary: Well, this isn't the Clique but it is similar to it. Its about Lacey who wins iSing and about her adventures!


New Found Fame

Lacey waltzed down Melrose Avenue. She was loving the new life. It had been three months sing she had won the new T.V show iSing. iSing was for teenagers who had no experience with singing except for in the shower. Well, Lacey was one of those teenagers belting it out in the shower. Her parents would always call in saying how amazing she was and how she needed to make name for herself with singing. She took their advice and when she heard about iSing she decided to audition. The judges: LeAnn, Marcus, and Mirabelle LOVED her. She made the show and weeks passed and she was never voted off. (The judges voted in this show) The show hasn't aired yet so Lacey could get settled in California. The producers warned her that her life was going to be CRAZY with interviews, fans, paparazzi, talk shows, and appearances, and so on. They told her that if she wanted to get her normal life they would pick someone else and edit her out of the show. Lacey thought about it, but decided against it. She was ready to start over. Tonight was the premiere of the show. So today was her last normal, teenage day. She needed to walk down the streets and pass stores without people chasing her, hounding her for her autograph, and the constant flash of cameras. She needed to remember her normal life. She reluctantly rang the bell of the iron gate protecting her new Hollywood mansion. Benson, the butler, buzzed it open and she slipped in and ran up the hill. Benson greeted her at the door and Maria (the maid) took her coat. Her parents were in the lavender living room reading the paper. She gave her dad a kiss on the top of his balding head and a kiss on her mom's cheek.

"Oh, honey, Brooke is upstairs with a bunch of people, something about the premiere tonight." Her mom said while reading the entertainment section.

"Kay thanks." Said Lacey bounding up the stairs.

"DAH-LING!!!!!!!!!!" Brooke screeched.

"Okay, so I am going to introduce you to your team…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I have a team for a reality show premiere?? Nobody even knows me yet!" Lacey was confused.

"Ehmagawd!!! No one told you!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!! Okay, well it is actually going to be like a reality movie so there is going to be a premiere and stuff. Kay?" Said Brooke in a long breath.

"Okayy???" Lacey was way beyond confused at this point.

"Kay, so this is you team for the rest of your famous life." She pointed at the stylish people standing behind her.

"Antonio-hair, Mariella-make-up, Isabelle-stylist." Brooke said pointing to the three people behind her.

Lacey gave each of them a once over. Antonio was wearing a green striped Lacoste polo, Armani jeans, and the latest Adidas sneakers. His chocolate brown hair was gelled back into perfection. Mariella was the sweet and chic one of the group. She had on the new impossible to find Seven dark wash skinny jeans, Ella Moss's pink faith cami and BCBG black leather pumps. Her blonde curly hair was tied back in a pink ribbon to keep it away from her Covergirl face. Her stylist Isabelle was the edgy one in the group. She was wearing a fire engine red Marc Jacobs skirt. Her black tank top was from Forever 21 and she slashed it with scissors so there were cuts on the sides. DoubleDose designed the shoes on her feet and they were red ballet flats adorned with tiny black skulls. All of sudden Rihanna's "Please Don't Stop the Music" filled the air. Brooke looked down at her Juicy Couture Sidekick 3.

"Ugh, I have to take this. Antonio take it away." With that Brooke fled the room.

"Okay baby doll." Antonio turned towards her. "Lets take at a look at that gorgeous mane of yours." He took Lacey by the arm and led her to a velvet chair. He turned the chair towards the mirror and ran his hands through her curly brunette hair.

"Okay, for the premiere tonight we have to make a good impression on America. We want you to be the wholesome, all-american, good girl, right???"

"Uhm yeah, that would be nice." Lacey said.

"Okay then I am thinking we put it into a low messy bun on the right side of your neck." Antonio muttered to himself.

"You're the hair god so work your magic." Lacey said with a smile looking at Antonio.

"So, you're saying I can do whatever I want??" Antonio said with disbelief.

"Yup." Lacey said.

"All righty then!" Antonio got right to work. Lacey watched as he worked her unruly hair into something so cool that she couldn't believe it was on her head.

"It looks amazing!!!!! I LOVE IT!!!!!" She exclaimed as Antonio sprayed the last bit of hairspray on the bun. She got out from the chair and Antonio swept her up into his arms. She thanked him again and went to find Mariella so she could do her make-up. It only took 15 minutes for Mariella to turn Lacey into a goddess. She used Covergirl foundation, blush, black MAC mascara, and some pink DIOR lipstick. After an air kiss from Mariella it was off to wardrobe. Lacey found Isabelle eating a tunafish sandwich by a drawing board. When she saw Lacey she slammed the drawing book shut and stood.

"Well, don't you look pretty Miss Peterson." Lacey blushed. She could never take a compliment.

"Okay, so let me guess, Antonio wants you to be the wholesome, all-american, good girl right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Antonio is way too predictable. I picked up three different dresses while I was out. Let me get them and then we can try them on and you can pick the one you like best." When Isabelle returned she had two bags in one hand and another in the other. She laid the dresses on the ground and said "What do you think?"

The first dress that Lacey tried on was a short black dress. It hooked behind her neck and there was an open back. Down the back was a silver chain.

"Uh, NO!!!!" Isabelle shrieked.

"Why not? I kind of like it." Said Lacey shyly.

"Yeah if you want to look like Paris Hilton at your first premiere!!!! TAKE IT OFF!!!!" Lacey did as she was told and came out with the second dress. It was a mint green floor length dress and on the sides where hundreds of green beads.

"I feel like I am going to the prom." Lacey looked disgusted with the idea of wearing it. "I mean its super pretty but I can't wear it."

"That's cool with me." Isabelle shrugged. When Lacey slipped into the bathroom to change she hoped that this would be the perfect dress. She slipped the taffeta over her head and made her way back to where Isabelle, Mirabelle, and Antonio were.

"Oh. My. God." Their jaws dropped.


End file.
